


Fear (Anti/Fem!Reader) Smut

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Horror Kink, NSFW, Power Play, Rough Sex, Smut, breath play, cursing, fear kink, questionable power play, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Summary: Just pure smut with Anti and reader!It’s been a bit since I’ve written so I apologize for how rough this is. I wanted to do something for the glitch king’s birthday and this came about! It was written on my phone so I’m sorry if there are any mistakes!Warning: DANGEROUS breath play, fear kink, questionable dom/sub dynamic, smut, unprotected sex, cursing





	Fear (Anti/Fem!Reader) Smut

The searing heat of his mouth on your neck sent a shiver along your spine and you couldn’t stop the small gasp that escaped. Your fingers clawed steadily harder at his shoulders through the black t-shirt until he finally gave you the reaction you craved; a sharp buck of his hips against yours and a heady groan into your neck.

You were reminded of your movie in the background when a sudden, shrill, shriek pierced the quiet, and you thought about turning to watch it again, but he quickly diverted your attention back to him

“Ye little brat,” Anti hissed sharply, low growl reverberating against your flesh as his teeth grazed scarily close to your jugular, “Watch yerself.”

Before you could form a sarcastic reply, his hands were up the back of your shirt, nails scratching painfully hard up your tender skin. Hissing and arching away from his fingers, you caught his fluffy dark locks and jerked his head back.

“Asshole!” You groaned smartly.

“If ye wanna keep that tongue in yer mouth, I’d remember who yer talkin’ to.”

The danger in his eyes had some of your fire wilting but you quickly recovered and sent him a smirk.

“Wanna remind me just why I should be scared?”

Suddenly, before your eyes could register the change, he was gone from under you. Hands slammed you forward and you groaned in annoyance as you face planted into the back cushion of the couch.

You started to struggle but then his huge hand was holding you still, burying your face into the soft fabric of the couch, as his other quickly tore your leggings down. The cool air had barely graced your rear end before pain and heat took over. The sharp crack of skin on skin was nearly as terrifying as it was painful.

“I’d be glad to remind ye just who yer dealin’ with, doll. Don’t complain to me when ye can’t walk tomorrow,” he growled.

You managed to turn your head just far enough to catch a frantic breath and gasped out, “Never! I’d never complain!”

A sadistic chuckle rolled through the room as the only warning, then suddenly fingers were sliding between your thighs and into your wetness.

Whimpering, you instinctively tried to back into his hand for more but were quickly reminded that he was pinning you down when his nails scraped your scalp.

“Hey!” You whined pathetically when he jerked his fingers out.

“Shut up, brat!”

Your next reply was cut short when a frantic squeal punched from your lungs like a shot, and you would have flown off the couch if he weren’t holding you down. His thick cock stretched you almost agonizingly; the sudden intrusion giving your body no time to adjust.

“Awh fook. That-a-girl. Opened right up for me,” he groaned.

You were torn between discomfort and bliss when he started a rough pace. Unlike normal, he didn’t give you a single moment to adjust or catch up, going straight into brutally fucking your brains out.

“An-Anti-! Please! Slow d… slow down!” You begged helplessly.

He didn’t reply at first, simply changing the angle of his thrusts, and instantly you became a defenseless heap under him. How he knew just where your sweet spot was, you would never understand, but you wouldn’t complain either.

Nearly drooling as your eyes rolled back in your skull, you shifted your stance and widened your hips, accepting whatever more he could give you.

A sudden roar of machinery and gruesome splattering of body parts arose from the TV along with more screams.

“Yer really a freak, ye know that, Y/N? Getting horny while innocent idiots are gettin’ slaughtered. Do ye realize how fucked up ye are, hmm? The moment he started slashin’ and dicin’ ye were all over me.”

You cringed but didn’t deny his accusations. You both knew of your fear kink, and you’d accepted it long ago that it was one of the things that drew you to Anti. He didn’t have to rub it in your face though, did he?

“Yer just my little horror slut, aren’t ye? Knowin’ with one wrong move, ye could be dead in my hands. Right? Say ye love it.”

You refused at first, knowing if you held out you’d get more of his violent behavior. At this point, you were craving everything he could give. He wasted no time reasserting his dominance over the situation, over you. His fingers wrapped tightly around your throat and your air flow was cut off promptly. All of your moans and heady sighs of pleasure were now trapped inside. You felt nearly crazy with the need to make some sort of noise!

Your hands scratched at the couch as you felt the faintness begin to set in. Darkness crept into your field of vision like a fog. Knowing you’d be at your limit soon, you tap his hand quickly twice.

Fear suddenly burned through your body like a whip when all he did was cackle loudly and hasten his pace. He wasn’t letting go! You tried to signal him again to get him to stop but he appeared to ignore it as his snarls grew deafening, seemingly too busy chasing his own pleasure. 

Suddenly his other hand tangled in your locks and he jerked your head back. You winced at the burning tug of your strands from your scalp but gathered your wits enough to look at him. The smirk on his face was one of complete sadism and glee. For the first time in a long time, you started to question if he was going to actually hurt you. Spots swam in your vision as you tried to focus.

“Look at ye. A helpless little fly caught in the spider’s web. Aww, what’s wrong? Ye need to breathe? So soon?”

Anger flushed your face bright shades of heated red but even so you found your eyes rolling shut. Everything started ringing around you as your lungs burned and screamed for air. 

He was going to kill you. You had pushed too far.

Out of nowhere, you were slammed back forward and oxygen rushed into your lungs quicker than you can ever remember. Coughing and gasping for your life, you clung to the couch as terror vibrated your weak form. 

Anti’s lean body easily covered yours and you couldn’t help the whorish moan that escaped the moment his fingers found your clit. Even having been near death and scared for your life, there was no denying the way your body reacted to his. 

“Fookin’…. god damn, come Y/N!” he demanded harshly.

Between the rush of delicious, life saving, air and the blissful abuse of his cock, you couldn’t resist coming apart at his command. It was both draining and invigorating, and you arched back against him involuntarily as his name came out in a scream. Ecstasy flooded you from your head to your toes as he found his release deep inside your core. 

When he finally came to a rest, your trembling became rather evident, and you felt embarrassment flush your face. 

The silence of the room was deafening other than your shaky breaths and you realized that the movie must have stopped not long ago. 

There was no words spoken when he pulled away and picked you up. Getting cleaned up and in fresh pajamas led to finally resting in your big bed. Before you could even curl up on your side of the bed, away from him, he was jerking you into his side.

“I could never kill ye. I hope ye realize that. Even when ye piss me off, I wouldn’ be able to do it. I… I’m sorry if I took it too far.”

You swallowed hard and finally allowed yourself to relax somewhat in his hold, looking up just to find him watching you closely. You wanted to tell him that it was okay, but you knew deep down it was okay, not yet; not when your fear was so fresh in your mind. 

Instead you pressed a soft kiss to his pectoral and gave him a warm smile. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been that scared with you before,” you said, then ruefully admitted with red cheeks, “I’ve also probably never came that hard either. Next time, let’s just talk about it before hand, yeah?”


End file.
